


NunoX Tech

by Verchiel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, xxxHoLic
Genre: Bigender Character, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Faceclaim for Original Characters, Gen, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stories Connecting to Other Stories, Time Variance Authority - Freeform, Yuuko's Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchiel/pseuds/Verchiel
Summary: There are an infinite number of galaxies in existence. Within each galaxy, there are multiple dimensions, with each dimension holding multiple universes. In the Punso Galaxy, there is only one dimension with one universe that has only three planets: the Sun, the Moon, and Nunox.The planet Nunox works like a ball running on electronic machinery, which is powered by interdimensional portals and energy of the cosmos in Punso Galaxy. A minimum of one soul must live there to perform omnipotent tasks and ensure life's existence within each dimension and universe from other galaxies are in balance. The chosen soul lives for eons until he/she/they choose another soul from another galaxy to replace him/her/them.Gianni Bolosan is unfortunate to be the chosen soul in an era where people create stories at a faster rate (thanks to fanfics).[Tags will be constantly updated if I suddenly pull another fandom universe into the mix.]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Ruby/Sam Winchester





	1. The History of Nunox

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new concept. Please bear with me as I focus more on this story and the other story where Castiel travels dimensions and universes to find a home. All my other fics are on hiatus, though they may appear here briefly as part of the interdimensional scope concept of this story. I deliberately did not add this to a series because I wanted this to be a unique fic where I can hop into multiple works of universes, whether that would be an OG fictional work or a fanfictional work.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy this story!

There are an infinite number of galaxies in existence. Within each galaxy, there are multiple dimensions, with each dimension holding multiple universes. In the Punso Galaxy, there is only one dimension with one universe that has only three planets: the Sun, the Moon, and Nunox.

The planet Nunox works like a ball running on electronic machinery, which is powered by interdimensional portals and energy of the cosmos in Punso Galaxy. A minimum of one soul must live there to perform omnipotent tasks and ensure life's existence within each dimension and universe from other galaxies are in balance. The chosen soul lives for eons until he/she/they chooses another soul from another galaxy to replace him/her/them.

In an era where people create stories at a faster rate (thanks to fanfiction), the current omnipotent soul became weary to bear the burden very quickly, aging at a rapid rate than usual because he wasn't used to the modern speed of internet posts for stories.

Again, thanks to fanfiction.

The elderly soul stroke his white beard as he stood with his wooden cane, his golden robes creating a long trail train behind him from the desk area he was at moments ago. He looked through the circular glowing screen in front of him that took up space of the entire wall. He turned to his right side and reached over to type numerous random digits and letters (1400PHL1992111081) on a wall console guide, then pressed a huge golden button on the wall with his entire hand. It scanned his DNA and quickly streamed down through wires until it reached its destination. Gold mechanical arms pried one of the blue glowing balls and traveled to the other side of the circular glowing screen. It twirled and slowly inserted itself through the glowing rift, and on the other side of it, the elderly soul reached a shaky hand to gently touch the watery bubble rift. The surface created a ripple and cleared out to form a clearer vision of a universe.

"This place cannot hold only one soul any longer. It must hold more to balance the peace of existence," he whispered to himself as he watched someone running from their life. She appeared to be a short stocky female from a flash of her cleavage (as she was only wearing a flowy maroon skirt that ended mid-calf, a brown midriff armor shirt that open in the center, exposing her cleavage, and a tribe necklace), but the headpiece worn on her head was in the shape of a golden crow and indicated she was a warrior.

 _I must be getting old if I'm thinking back on gender roles_ , the elderly man thought to himself and shook his head to get back on track. He watched the warrior with long, black curly hair try to look for an escape.

_Well, I can help with that._

The elderly man popped his head through the rift, causing the warrior to shout in warning and point her weapon, which was a long pointy stick with an arrowhead at the tip, at him. "Sino ka?" 

He looked around and nodded, gesturing for the warrior to follow him when he pulled his hand out from the rift, causing her to shout and glare at the floating head and hand.

"Sino ka?! Sagot!"


	2. Not a Chapter - Author's Note

To be fair, I only posted this because it was sitting for a month in my drafts and I didn't want to delete it. I do have some ideas working for this, but the next chapter will eventually be posted. (Just not anytime soon due to school and work loads, plus the pandemic issue.

For some stupid reason, though, I do have another fic coming up that I've been working on that has more legs to updating. This time, no update from Supernatural, Harry Potter, and MCU won't stop me from working my creative juices. I'm putting this new story as an Alternative Universe where Tony Stark lives and decides to make a Twitch account because of Harley Keener and Peter Parker.

I think the problem with most of my previously unfinished fics (including in this account) is due to me wanting to respect the OG creators of what I want to work with. With life getting in the way and me wanting to become a better writer, especially when finally deciding to study for that subject in grad school, I'm going to make the next upcoming fic story less complicated than it has to be.

I'll still update more on this fic someday (though more attention will draw to the Destiel fic on Castiel being in another universe where a Dean is attracted to him).

So... enjoy the upcoming fic!

\- Verchiel

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought about physically describing original characters or adding a faceclaim, but after going through my Masters program in Creative Writing, I've decided that you all can fill in whoever pops up in your head as I only briefly describe them. As readers, you have the right to fill in an image that fits the narrative I'm dishing out towards you.
> 
> In my mind, the lead character is of Asian descent and is not described as skinny or slim like other works of fiction in the world do. This decision is of several factors:  
> 1\. I wanted a POC (Person of Color) I can relate to who is a main character.  
> 2\. I want to be as realistic as possible in size. I feel like despite support to help out both groups of people who severely lose weight or severely gain weight for numerous personal reasons, I see throughout my several years of living that people still expect the "perfect figure". There'll be a chapter here somewhere (someday) of that issue showing up. (This is me attempting to overcome my triggers of being fatshamed by strangers and family since I was a young child.)  
> 3\. Someday, if this fic is executed well, I wish to rewrite this for original works and publish it. (LOL)  
> 4\. I don't see bigender often represented in fictional works, so here is one. (I am bigender, by the way. Barely came out to friends last year.)  
> 5\. As an author of this fanfic work, I can do whatever I want in this fictional universe. Please respect this and enjoy the ride of (attempted) storytelling. :]
> 
> \-----
> 
> Translations:  
> "Sino ka?" - in Tagalog means "Who are you?"  
> "Sagot!" - in Tagalog means "Speak!"


End file.
